Caster Magic
Caster Magic (キャスターマジック, Kyasutā Majikku) is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. List of Known Caster Magic * Absorption Magic: A Magic that enables the user to absorb his opponent's Magic by eating said opponent. * Aera: A Magic in which the user can sprout wings and fly. * Air Magic: A form of Magic where the user manipulates air. * Airspace: A form of Air Magic that relies on "Vacuum" effects to suck air and Magic out of areas or people. * Wind Magic: A form of Magic where the user has the ability to create and manipulate wind. * Amaterasu Magic Seals: A Magic that allows the user to perform many formulas. After finishing the formulas, Magic engulfs an area in a massive spherical shockwave * Animal Possession: A Magic that allows the user to animal souls into his body. * Archive: A Magic in which the user can create a computer-like interface and use it for storaging and transfering information. * Black Arts: A Legendary Magic that Zeref uses. * Body Restriction Magic: A Magic that prevents the affected target's body from moving. * Bullet Magic: A Magic in which the user creates magic spheres in the air that are capable of firing magic bullets in rapid succession. * Death Magic: A Magic in which the user can kill all living things around the user. (Forbidden) * Living Magic: A Magic in which the user can give life to something else. (Forbidden) * Chain Magic: A Magic which allows the user to shoot long chains from his hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. * Concealment Magic: A Magic which allows the user to hide people and things. * Crash: A Magic that allows the user to smash everything they come in contact with. * Curse Magic: A Magic that allows the user to break their victims bones. * Dancer: A Magic that allows the user to increase power of his allies and decrease power of his enemies by dancing * Dark Écriture: A Magic in which the user can write "rules" to which targets must follow, or inflict different changes in his targets or himself. * Darkness Magic: A Magic in which the user can create and manipulate darkness. * Demon's Eye: The abyss of Magic, as Hades describes it. * Disassembly Magic: A Magic that allows the user to disassemble anything. * Doll Play Magic: A Magic in which the user can control any object or living things, except humans. * Earth Magic: A Magic in which the user creates and manipulates Earth. * Egg Magic: A Magic in which the user can spit Magic eggs from the user's mouth, producing various effects. * Molding Magic: A Magic that allows the user to create items and weapons of a specific element. * Ice-Make: A form of Molding Magic where the user creates ice in various shapes which are divided into two groups: Dynamic or Static. * Memory-Make: A form of Molding Magic which grants the caster the ability to manipulate memories. * Fairy Magic: A Magic that allows the user to manipulate "Fairy Dust" to make it explode, or shoot like needles, etc. * Figure Eyes: A Magic that turns anyone who looks into the users eyes into dolls. * Fire Magic: A form of Magic where the user creates and manipulates fire. * Flattening Magic: A Magic in which the user can change flatten themselves. * Iron Dog: A Magic that allows the user to turn his hands into dogs. * Purple Flare: A form of Magic where the user creates and manipulates special "Purple Fire," that has different properties from a normal fire. * Rainbow Fire: A form of Magic where the user creates fire of different colors with diffrent effects. * Gravity Magic: A Magic in which the user can control gravity. The user can increase and decrease the gravity of anything around him. * Hair Magic: A Magic that allows the user to expand their hair to attack their opponents as well as use it to soak up any liquid attacks. * Heavenly Body Magic: A Magic that allows the user to generate and manipulates energy based on astronomical objects. * Heaven's Eye: A Magic that allows the user to see over long distances and look through objects * High Speed: A Magic that allows the user to move at high speeds. * Jutsu Shiki: A Magic that allows the user to enchant areas by surrounding them with Magic runes that are set up with rules. * Legend of City: A Magic that allows the Caster to gather and use souls from around the city. * Light Magic: A Magic in which the user can create and manipulate light. * Lightning Magic: A type of Magic in which the user can create and manipulate lightning. * Magical Drain: A Magic that allows the user to copy the Magic of anyone he/she touches. * Maximum Defense Seal: A Magic that allows the user to release a lot of seals around them and inhibits enemy's another seal-based attack. * Memory Control: A Magic that allows the user to manipulate memories such as: adding false facts, to the memories of others. * Mirror Magic: A Magic that utilizes mirrors to reflect attacks and trap targets. * Muscle Speak: A Magic that enhances the Caster's allies strength. * Nekousoku Tube: A Magic that allows the user to bind and restrain opponents. * Organic Link Magic: A Magic that allows the user to create link to form between something being attacked and the attacker. If the object with the Magic casted on it is attacked then damage is sent at the attacker. * Polygon Magic: A Magic that allows the user to separate his body into blocks for offense and defense. * Possession Magic: A Magic that allows the user to possess and manipulate the target's mind. * Reflector: A Magic that allows the user to distort, twist, and bend non-human things. * Sand Magic A Magic in which the user can create and manipulate sand. * Seith Magic: A Magic that allows the user to control spirits. * Shadow Magic: A Magic in which the user can create and manipulate shadows. * Sleep Magic: A Magic that allows the user to put others to sleep. * Slowing Magic: A type of Magic where the user can slow or even stop time flow in a region around him, or in another variation user can delay the rate of how his targets perceive time around them. * Snow Magic: A Magic in which the user can create and manipulate snow. * Solid Script: A Magic in which the user writes letters into the air to make materials, for offense or defense. * Sound Magic A Magic that utilizes sound to affect targets. * Stone Eyes: A Magic that allows the user to turn those who look into their eyes to stone. * Telekinesis: A Magic that allows the user to wield things without touching them. * Tear Magic: A Magic that utilizes the user's tears. * Telepathy: A Magic that allows the user to communicate to others without direct contact, or read other's minds. * Teleportation Magic: A Magic that allows the user to teleport himself, along with others (provided he is in solid contact with them), to any given location. * Thought Projection: A Magic that allows the user to create a mental copy of himself or anybody else. * Transformation Magic: A Magic in which the user can change their physical appearance. * Take Over: An advanced type of transformation Magic where the body changes into a monster or Anthropomorphic animal. * Titan: A type of Transformation Magic where the user changes a part of or their entire body gigantic. * Pufferfish Magic: A type of Transformation Magic where the user can cover their body in spikes and enlarge various part of it. * Copy Magic: A type of Transformation Magic where the user transforms into a target and gains its powers and information. * Water Magic: A type of Magic in which the user creates and manipulates Water. * Wave: A type of Magic that prevents nullifies any other Magic when it makes contact. * Web Magic: A Magic that allows the user to manipulate and create spider webs. * Wood-Make: A form of Molding Magic where the user creates wood in various shapes and sizes. * Wool Magic: A Magic that allows the user to manipulate wool to attack opponents. * Writing Magic: A Magic that allows the user to change the meaning of the text inside a book. * Vehicle Magic: A Magic that allows its users to summon vehicles and objects related to them and control them remotely. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic